The Last Farewell
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: Rex was hospitalized after becoming a god because of the Meta-Nanites. Then his older brother visits him and gave him his last remarks. An Alternate ending for End Games: Part 2. Angst No pairing, Just Angst


A/N: I apologize for not updating for so long, I haven't write anything for 4 months. I have so many School work. But the good news is It's summer in here! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D.

So now, I can update my other stories. YAY ME.

I do not own Generator Rex, Man of Action does.

Title: The Last Farewell

Summary: Rex was hospitalized after becoming a god because of the Meta-Nanites. Then his older brother visits him and gave him his last remarks. An Alternate ending for End Games: Part 2

Rating: K+

* * *

><p>In a big building, the hospital was closed. The nurses on duty were busy filing some important files while others were monitoring the patient's life status. In a quiet hall, in a private room; named room 5AC. The Room of Rex Salazar.<p>

Rex was asleep in his bed, while the apparatus connected to him making a Beep sound. His room was pretty grand. A Sky blue wallpaper with a granite floor. His bed side table was filled with various knickknacks and medicine, while balloons were hanging on Rex's bed with Get Well message.

He's still unconscious due to his fatal injuries. But his mind is somewhere deep inside his self-conscious.

_*Rex's Dream*_

_He is falling in a deep black abyss. A black abyss, wherein no light is nowhere to be seen. Rex_ _dove in the black abyss with little fragment of lights. The young Salazar slowly opens his eyes as the fall, slowly blows his hair and his face. He rubbed his eyes then he notice that he was shirtless, leaving him in his black and blue pants and black shoes._

"_Where am I? What is this place?" Rex asked himself as he looks down before him. He saw a white round platform, but with a small fracture on the upper left side. Then Rex let his body to land on the platform. He simply landed on the platform._

"_Where am I?" Rex asked himself._

_Then he heard someone's voice resonating in his thoughts. "This your heart, Rex"_

"_My…Heart?" Rex repeated._

"_Yes, this is the place where your second being exists between your mind and body resonates together." The voice explained "But one's heart can broke by your negative and strong emotions, like that big fragment over there."_

"_Yeah." Rex replied with no emotion, He knows the epicenter of his fragment. He remembered, before the scientist extract the Meta-Nanites within him. He yelled "IT'S ALREADY OVER! WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE, INEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" _

_Rex remembers those words, He never saw his brother after he cured every single EVO on earth, Excluding Bobo._

"_Tell me. Tell me how to get rid of it?" Rex asks how to get rid of the fragment._

"_I'm an afraid it's too late for that."_

"_What?" Rex stuttered. "What do you mean by that?" Rex asked the mysterious voice, but there's no response._

"_Hey!" Rex yelled trying get the attention, But no response. Then without warning, the light started to consume the dark abyss, slowly enveloping with pure light as the darkness try to hide them._

_End of Flashback_

Rex immediately woke up in cold sweat, as he breathes deep in and out. He looks around his surroundings, he scratches behind his head with his right arm, ignoring the tube connecting to him. 'Whoa, it was just a dream' Rex Thought as his sweat slowly rolls on his left temple. Then he slowly turns to himself to fluff his pillow, and then he felt a sharp pain on his right arm. Rex twitched and then.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Rex screamed in pain, it can be heard all over the building.

Rex slowly weeps as he pats the needle punctured to his skin, and then he heard the door knocking.

"Mr. Salazar, is something wrong?" The voice asked Rex.

"Uhm, I'm okay, just a little pain." Rex answered back.

"Well, I'm coming in now." The voice replied as the door opened. He was a doctor about 5'8 tall, short spiky hair, slightly tan skin and wearing a lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck. Rex raised an eyebrow, noticing that his about height and his appearance, he must be a graduate from nursing.

"Good Morning Mr. Salazar. My name is Dr. Chip Walters and I will be your doctor for the day." The doctor greeted his patience as he takes a look on his clip board about his status. He took out his stethoscope around his neck and put them in his ears and presses the instrument on Rex's chest, that made the young Salazar shiver because of the cold piece of metal.

"So how are we feeling today?" The doctor asked

"Well…Judging by my shoulder and this thing connected to my right arm." Rex said that made the doctor raised an eyebrow. "I'm terrible." Rex answered with gloomy tone.

"Now, Now Mr. Salazar." Dr. Chip sat down in Rex's bed. "I know its hard being an EVO and all, But don't worry the whole thing is over."

Rex raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The whole nanite event is finally over. After 6 years of agony." Walters sighed happily.

"Oh, Right." Rex whispered as he remembered the last time when he became a god. He combined all the Meta-Nanites enabling him becoming a god. He used the power of the Meta-Nanites to cure every single EVO on earth, In Caesar talk, He reprogram the nanites and commanded them for shutdown. After curing the EVO's, He commanded the Meta-Nanites to deactivate so no one can ever misuse them ever again.

"Because of your temporary Godhood, That cause you tremendous amount of stress in your body that resulted for two weeks of coma. But the good news is you were saved by him." Dr. Walters said at the guy right besides Rex.

Rex looks where Dr. Chip was pointing, It was Caesar! He was close to the window, sitting in a chair, arms folded, sleeping with a blanket on his shoulder. I thought he made sure that he would never ever see his brother ever again. The young Salazar grabbed Dr. Walters' shirt collar then looks at him with a dark aura. Judging by that mood, He wasn't too happy to see him.

"What is he doing in the room?" Rex asks terrifyingly with an evil look, which made the doctor gulped in fear. Like a criminal being interrogated to get some Intel.

The doctor raised his hand and waves them a bit, a universal sign for mercy. "Calm down, your brother is taking really good care of your during your comatose."

Rex seized his rage "Really?" Then he let goes of his doctor.

The doctor coughed a bit letting some air pass through. "He kinda told me some of your kiddie stories too." The doctor laughed as he remember Caesar's story.

Rex blushed in embarrassment and to think, because of his amnesia he didn't remember his past, even his childhood memories. He didn't want to hear the most embarrassing things he did.

"Just kidding!" The doctor smiled that made Rex sighed in relief.

"That's not funny!" Rex playfully punch Dr. Walters' chest. The two young men laughed.

"Paging Dr. Chip to patient # 5" The intercom announced the rudely interrupted the conversation they were having.

Dr. Chip sighed in annoyance; He gathered his stethoscope and his clipboard. "I'm sorry Rex." He apologized for the unexpected interruption as he rushed towards the door; he was such in a hurry that he slammed to the wall instead, that made Rex laughed a bit. He recovered a bit then exited the room then he quickly looks at Rex and said. "I meant to do that." The doctor jokes around before leaving the Salazar brothers in the room.

Rex Chuckles about Dr. Chips' physical humor that made Caesar awaken from his sleep. The young Salazar's loud chuckle 'accidentally' woke up his brother. \so he pretend that he's still in a coma. Caesar rubbed his sleepy eyes, removing sand stuck between his eyes, and then he stood up to stretch his stiff muscles, while Rex lifts his eyelid a bit to spy on his brother pretending to be in a coma.

"Good morning, Rex." Caesar greeted to his unconscious little brother.

Rex immediately shut his eyes when his eyes, when his brother eyed him. The older Salazar leaned closer to his brother giving him a kiss in his forehead.

While Rex is unconscious, He is monitoring in reality by his mind. He began to blush deeper shade of red. "WAAAHHH!" Rex screamed inside his head. ".. My brother kissing my forehead? What am I? 4?" Rex questions himself being treated like a child.

Caesar backed away from Rex and brushed his little brother's hair. "Sorry, I didn't visit you." He apologized as he scratches behind his head. "I was working on a new project."

While Rex is watching his brother's action by via mind television. "Hmm…Let me guess, some sort of machine to control my nanites or something?" Rex muttered under his breath.

But true. He did create those mind control collars that Caesar invented while Black Knight is under control to the new protocol: Capture and Control. Wherein the nanites inside the host's body is being force against their will. HE already experience wearing one. Because during his last visit from Hongkong, He ran into his former lieutenant and boss, Quarry. He stole some Providence's technology to tamper the collars under his control, using the collared slaves to use them for his crimes and making money by arcade. But Rex managed to fight under his control and broke free. He felt absolutely helpless, like a poor little hamster caught in a small cage, begging for freedom.

"You know, Rex." Caesar took his chair and leaned closer to his brother's bed. "I've been meaning to tell you this before the nanite event." The older Salazar became reluctant. "I…never manage to see me hermano, as in more than a stranger." He tried to hold back his tears as he holds his brother's cold hand, slowly intertwining his fingers to his brother's.

While Rex is enjoying his older brother's fake drama like his favorite soap opera "El Amor, De La Pasión, El Amor" He watches while sitting down and eating popcorn, well at least inside his head. "This is so exciting." Rex happily said as he shoves a hand full of popcorn in his mouth. Caesar began to hesitate about telling him the truth about his childhood, Ever since his brother yelled at him, He was gonna tell the truth after the whole brouhaha is over but he began to hesitate about Rex's reaction. Either Rex is gonna ignore him forever or He'll just walk away and forget about his past for good. He'd rather die than being ignored by his brother forever, so he took his messenger bag from his side, began to rummage through his bag and took a paper and a nanite-infuse ballpen and began to write on it. After a while, He folded the letter and put it on the bed side table and gathered his bag and himself out to the room. He took a last glance at his brother. "Adios, Hermano."

He whispered to his little brother and left the room, left the hospital and perhaps out if his life.

*At 11:59pm at Rex's hospital room*

That night, Rex still fast asleep then he slowly open his eyes as he gives out a huge yawn, He rubbed the sand between his eyes, then he lifted himself to his bed. He saw out the window a crystal clear night, seeing the endless shimmering stars almost connected to each other forming a constellation. He didn't realize he slept through lunch and dinner. But he ignored his rumbling stomach. Rex watched the wall clock slowly tick-tocking as the three arms connected in perfect unison as the clock struck at midnight. Rex looks around his room then notice a small letter and he swathe legible letters printed in black ink, Rex recognizes his brother's penmanship, noting: "Use your nanites across the paper to see the words." Then Rex unfolded the letter revealing a blank piece of paper, and then he used his nanites across the paper. A few blue sparks across the paper, letters and words began to appear. He read the letter in silence and his face turned dimmer and dimmer.

_Dear Mijo_

_I guessed you have red, crumpled and thrown the paper by now. They say when a person goes their separate ways, they would cross paths again. But in this case; It would have seems our paths will never crossed again, ever since you said "I never wanna see you again!" Probably tattooed in my mind forever, then I guess you have what you wanted._ _Ever since I infiltrated or barged in to Providence unexpectantly and seen you all grown-up, I didn't even realize how happy am I to see mi hijo again, But they say happiness can't last forever, I was caught up by my work; I didn't realize that I would back stab my own brother. Ever since you told me about the old hacienda that you probably owned by now, There was so many past memories I wanted to talk to you about, but I was busy reviving the nanite project that you hung up on me when I say the notes about the nanite program that Mom and Dad work about the nanite program are more important than my own brother? I'd rather commit suicide._ _If I had a choice to choose Science than my Brother, I choose my brother, I mean if I chose Science: I'm just creating the biggest regret in my whole life. I never intentionally betrayed my brother, I just want you to be protected, feeling you warm body in my embrace making you safe, but as time passes by, you know our relationship won't last, things were moving in an unexpected twists and turns like a never ending maze. But despite our gone but not forgotten brother-loving relationship, you manage to gain new comrades that will stick you side by side like your 2__nd__ shadow,, while I was away from you. I feel like the worst brother ever, we only have one life time, Rex. And you deserve to live your new life, if you hadn't met me._ _Lo siento mucho, Rex. I have to make the biggest decision in my whole life, I just wished to myself I wouldn't have to make such a big choices. However they say change is nature and people change. Then I would like to apologize for everything I made to threaten your life. This is my final request as your brother, please forget about us, Feel free to erase anything you wrote about me positively in your journal. I don't deserve it. I wish you eternal happiness with your new life, Hasta La Vista Rex Salazar._

_You're Former Brother:_

_Caesar Salazar_

Rex folded the letter tiredly. He never had his heart broken before. It hurt. It aches. It shattered into a million pieces like glass. He reached his journal under his pillow and then he opened and flipped the pages, skipping all the month entries then he took out a photo lodge at the end of his journal. A photo him and his brother holding each other's shoulder while Rex Shows a peace sign, while his brother shows off a goofy face. Then a tear finally streams down to his face and dropped on the photo. His tear continues to flow down straight at the journal entry the day they spend with each other in Mexico. The tears drop at that spot that blurred the text pages noting: "This is the best time I had with my brother, Caesar."

But he couldn't take back what he said "I never wanna see you again!"He closed his eyes exhaustingly and laid his back against the hospital bed. Nothing he can do nothing he could change. The only thing he could do was being a younger brother and be the best brother to Caesar. He sighed painfully as he began to cry as he use his arm to cover his tears. "I can't take back what I said." He said between his sobs and snivels. "I'm…" He paused "sorry, Bro." Rex continued to cry as his words can kill a person. If he had one wish to his life, He would take back what he said. But he couldn't change the forces of time. This was Caesar's last farewell.

** END**

* * *

><p>Moss: Hey Joshua!<p>

Joshua: Yeah?

Moss: What's up with the big letter in this Fic?

Joshua: The letter? That was my version of Jose Rizal's last poem. "Mi Ultime adios" But that was his creation

Rex: Yeah, But why did you let me cry in this fic? Heroes don't cry you know...

Joshua: *Narrowed his eyes* Really? Then why did I find this picture when you were 3 years old, when you were about to cry because there was a chicken on your head? *Shows picture*

Moss: *Silence*

Rex and Caesar: Plzz R&R :3


End file.
